Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{7}{9}-1\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{7}{9}} - {1} - {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {1} + {\dfrac{7}{9}} - {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=10 + {\dfrac{7}{9}} - {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{28}{36}-\dfrac{27}{36}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 10+\dfrac{1}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 10\dfrac{1}{36}$